


Rosa

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pelusa, Vida cotidiana, robinpile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Jason es una persona exigente. lo bueno es que tiene tres hombres dispuesto a tenerlo bien atendido y servido.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	Rosa

-Señor Wayne – Llamo la secretaria principal de empresas Wayne con un montón de papeles en la mano, lista para llevarse otra tanda a casa y terminar el trabajo. – El señor Luthor ha mandado a un representante para el trato de energía limpia que quieren abrir en ciudad Estrella. Dice que espera no se ausente esta ocasión – Y fingió decoro – Cito, señor: Que la ciudad se caiga y se llene de perros chihuahuas verdes con risas dementes pero no faltes, o, seré yo quien se mude a otra ciudad – Timothy Wayne arqueo su fina ceja. Una que Mía Johannes consideraba sospechosamente delineada… pero eso no era posible – Yo no fui la que lo dijo, señor, sólo soy la recadera.

Timothy asintió a ello. La había contratado cuando Lucius Fox la recomendó, luego de que su hijo decidiera jugar a los héroes y no a heredarle el trabajo. Personalmente Batwing era una adición poderosa a la Batfamilia.

-Hablaré con ellos – Mía se relajó visiblemente y Tim aprovecho para pasarle un bonche lleno de documentos que no podían digitalizar por precaución – Haz lo de siempre.

-Le recuerdo que mis vacaciones son la próxima semana.

-Entonces trabaja aprisa para que no te lleves trabajo – Mía gimió quedamente y Tim alzo los hombros – No hay tiempo para descansar. Wayne Enterprise abrirá la planta de energía, el programa de inhabilitación satelital armamentista, apoyara el nuevo sistema del Atalaya, más las donaciones a las causas filantrópicas y tenemos que ocuparnos de Jason. – Mía le paso su saco. El jefe Timothy odiaba trabajar con esa cosa puesta – Aquí entre nos, es peor lidiar con Jason. Es lo más peligroso.

Y Mía no dijo nada, ella comprendía de donceles quejumbrosos… ella tenía tres hermanos así.  
Tim se metió en el elevador y se apresuró a llegar al estacionamiento. Pese a que era el jefe, ya no había quien lo pudiera recoger y llevar. Tenía su practicidad, claro, pero como en todo, también tenía sus desventajas. Una de ellas era ir y sacar su auto de un estrecho sitio. Ya hablaría de remodelar los espacios del aparcadero. En serio, si no tuviera experiencia estacionando el Batimovil su precioso Mustang se hubiese rayado.

-Te dije que compraras una moto – Se escuchó a Dick por el comunicador que Tim siempre se encargaba de tener en la oreja. El manos libres no era extraño en empresarios, así que, apenas Damian le dejara el puesto en la empresa porque no quería tener nada que ver con juntas engorrosas y procedimientos que volaban la cabeza, Tim se compró unos para estar al pendiente del clan. 

-Y yo te dije que esta línea es sólo para emergencias – Le devolvió en el mismo tono. Una moto era útil pero le iban más los carros.

-Jason quiere esmalte de uñas rosa y rollos de canela de Vennitte.

Eso sí era una emergencia.

-Que vaya Damian – Y Tim piso el acelerador – El demonio no tiene nada que hacer.

-Fue a proteger los territorios de Red Hood – Tim golpeo su frente contra el volante. Ganándose una mentada de madre de otro conductor que se había espantado. – Jason quería ir él mismo. El tráfico pesado volvió a intensificarse ahora que no está en vía y ya sabes cómo se pone. Agarro a Colin y están explorando. Creo que vendrá para mañana.

-Por supuesto – Dick se rio por el sarcasmo de Tim – Dami no se perdería esto por nada. Apenas y se separa de Gótica… o de Jason – Y nadie culpaba a Damian Al´ Gul. – Asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido. Voy por ese antojo. ¿Quieres algo?.

-Ya salió la nueva colección de pasteles de tequila.

Cuando llego la mañana Damian entraba a la mansión. Se había acostumbrado a que Alfred ya no estuviera con ellos y de hecho, le parecía adecuado, dadas las circunstancias. Por muy amoroso fuera su abuelo, creía que había ciertas cosas que no se superaban: su padre era una prueba viviente de ello. Bruce se había ido a refugiar a una de sus mansiones y hoy en día únicamente lo visitaban cuando era el cumpleaños de Alfred… Su padre hacia mucho que dejo de celebrar el suyo.  
Bruce no le dejo el manto de Batman por gusto pero acepto que sin elecciones, poco podía hacer.

-Yo hice mi legado en soledad y acepto que tuve errores, montones de ellos. Quizá por lo mismo. No tenía a alguien a mi lado que quisiera escuchar. Veo que aquí no es el problema.- Y los cuatro jovencitos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse – Espero que funcione.

Las palabras de su padre hacia cinco años fueron culminantes, pues inmediatamente Bruce le había pasado el manto a Dick y se había ido sin darles muchas oportunidades. Cuando Dick siguió con su trabajo en Spiral, Gótica se quedaba sin su Batman… Red Hood, Red Robin y Robin hacían un buen trabajo pero siempre se esperaba ver a Batman surcando los cielos nocturnos con sus negros y paralizar a los matones con su voz… fue cuestión de hablarlo y Damian se relamió los labios, recordaba esa plática, más que deliciosa platica con los otros tres para que terminara teniendo el manto de Batman.  
Y hablando de los recogidos, Tim y Dick estaban despatarrados en la puerta de su dormitorio… el de Jason. Esperando a que el otro se dignara a abrirles o hablarles.  
Paso sobre Tim, que a estas alturas se había quedado un tanto bajito ya… con sus veinte años y la herencia de su padre, les había fácilmente rebasado a todos. Uso su pierna para rozar esa carne prohibida y luego se fue contra Dick, despertándolo con un suave beso, uno que no parecía a él.

-¿Dami? – La voz modorra de Dick hizo reaccionar a Tim, que apenas se había percatado de las caricias de Damian.- No te esperaba.

-Tienes un pésimo olor mañanero, Dickface – Soltó Damian y Dick se cubrió la boca de inmediato, rojo de vergüenza.

-No es cierto… ¡¿Quién te manda a besar?! – Se defendió.

-Apestas a esos asquerosos pastelillos de tequila – Tim se hizo el desentendido ante la acusación de Damian. Dick se ponía ebrio con sólo un poco de tequila… no pasaba con otros licores gracias a dios – Te pusiste pesado y por eso Jason los pateo de la cama.

Tim jalo a Damian por la espalda y le hizo estampar en su pecho. Damian se dejó hacer. Algunos podrían pensar que con veinte años no podía hacerle frente a sus parejas de veintidós, veinticinco y veintisiete pero respectivamente Tim, Jason y Richard no se les dominaba por la edad o las golpizas, de hecho, Dick aun le ganaba allí (ocasionalmente) sino que se les domaba con otro tipo de refriega y justamente por tan buen sexo y tan seguido estaban en ese aprieto.

-Buenos días pequeño demonio – Saludo Tim y le demando un beso… uno demasiado largo y húmedo, tanto así que Dick prefirió pararse del suelo y volver a intentar con Jason.

-Si no sales, Dami y Tim se lo van a montar y no te van a invitar.

-No seas guarro, Grayson – Se quejó Damian – Tt pero no lo niego.

El sonido del inodoro les hizo verse la cara a todos y entre todos, tácitamente en un acuerdo silencioso fue Tim el que derrumbo la puerta para que Dick y Damian pasaran al vuelo. Lo único que pudo ver fue a Damian derrumbando otra puerta y a Dick salir con su preciosa carga a la que tiro en la cama con “cuidado”.

-Eso no me ayudo – Chillo Jason rebuscando debajo de su almohada el arma que siempre dejaba en su cuarto, sin encontrarla. - ¡Demonios!

-Eso somos – Se burló Damian.

Jason le arrojo la lámpara de noche que fácilmente fue esquivada.

-Aguanta, Tood. Lo que fuera que te hicieran estas bestias no es mi culpa. – Dick fingió dolor y Tim fue a por más rollitos de canela. Al menos ya sabían que Jason no se había golpeado contra la loza del baño. Últimamente las náuseas estaban peor – Pero tengo algo que te puede alegrar.

-¡¡¡DAMIAN!!!

El grito de Tim puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Damian y cargo a Jason, pese a las protestas del otro. Dick les siguió el paso, silenciando las quejas de Jason con besos robados.

-Es sólo un regalo – Se excusó Damian ante la mirada inquisidora de Tim. Jason se bajó de inmediato, aun no pudiendo hablar por el mareo y la jaqueca que no disminuía – Mira, Tood – Le llamo y arrastro la bolsa de basura, la enorme bolsa negra de plástico y la abrió. - ¡Sorpresa!

Jason vomito bilis directamente en la alfombra, se dobló sobre su hinchado vientre de seis meses y empezó a sudar.

-Mala idea – Dick se apresuró a tomar a Jason y socorrerlo. La alfombra estaba arruinada igual que su apetito. Damian aparto la bolsa con las manos de los hombres que intentaron controlar los territorios de Jason – Ya, ya, pasara de inmediato Jason.

-Malditos – Rumio apenas entendible, con un espantoso espasmo rompiéndole a la mitad – Ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar.

-Oh no, de ninguna forma – Soltó Tim – Tú eres el doncel aquí.

El que Jason fuera doncel no fue un detalle que los hombres tomaran en cuenta, de cualquier forma, cuando se conocieron lo último que pensaron era en encamarse… si, paso, sucedió y seguía pasando pero en su momento, sólo quisieron arrancarse el cuello mutuamente.  
Al principio Jason trato de ocultar su condición a todos los que no pertenecían a la familia y la cosa le salía de mil perlas, con su constitución física no era difícil creerle… pero, de pronto el ejercicio ya no servía y la comida no hacía nada… los nutriólogos sólo apostaban a que la genética hacía de las suyas e influía en el físico de manera impresionante. Para cuando Jason pudo hacer las paces con su naturaleza, ya tenía a Damian encima, literalmente tocándole el trasero y reclamando a su siervo.  
Ninguna bala fue suficiente para quitárselo de arriba… además, el demonio como un romeo en conquista era de disfrutar y Jason se dejó querer. Él lo hizo para darle batalla, para humillarle un poco, llegando pedirle cosas muy difíciles pero el pequeño Demonio sólo le cumplía y luego se apoderaba de sus labios y se iba a patrullar las calles con su padre.  
Para Damian había sido natural reclamar a Jason. Una vez el doncel fue revivido, le pertenecía. El mismo Ras Al´Guhl tuvo lo suyo con un asesino de la liga que le guardaba del peligro. No era extraño que los amos con el tiempo se enamoraran de sus vasallos, lo extraño es que los pusieran a su nivel.

-Me gusta, enano – Y era una ironía. Jason era más bajito que Damian… todos eran más bajitos que el demonio – Buen regalo.

Damian hincho el pecho, orgulloso por darle paz a su compañero. Red Hood no había podido descansar como se debía porque escuchaba de los desmadres que esos hombres se traían con sus territorios y quería ir personalmente a asustarles, asesinarles. O hacerles algo, lo que fuera para que dejasen su zona en paz y mantenerlo quieto había sido una constante lucha que exigía dedicación. No era que Jason fuera un bastardo inconsciente y no le importara su hijo pero había heredado de Bruce la terquedad y el amor a su ciudad, una parte de Gótica le pertenecía a Jason e iba a defenderla.  
Damian recordó esos episodios con sorna, Jason estaba gestando a su hijo…y era un embarazo de riesgo. La doctora que les atendía era una profesional de laboratorios S.T.A.R. y estaba asombrada porque un doncel con tal antecedente medico pudiera concebir aun. Jason había sido apuñalado tantas veces y atravesado con balas otras más, golpeado y reventado que su matriz no debía de sostener ningún producto. A vistas de eso, le recomendaron reposo absoluto.   
Jason sólo no obedecía.  
Así que optaron porque uno de ellos tres se quedara siempre con su compañero. Así podían cuidarle y ayudarle… la mayoría de las veces terminaban tan hastiados que se iban un rato a patrullar pero soportaban… lo mejor que podían.

-¿Quieres algo? – Sugirió Tim y Jason hizo estremecer a todos.

Aquí venía uno de esos antojos tocacojones.

-Quiero el esmalte rosa – Demando con su mejor cara de superioridad. Si no podía golpear, al menos podía desquitarse. Menos mal que los bobos están tan centrados en hacerle la vida color rosa que no se negaban – Y que hagas lo que Conner quiere – Apunto a Tim quien se juró hacerle una visita con Kriptonita incluida a su mejor amigo – En serio que se te va. Conner está cansado de que no le hagas caso por estar conmigo. Si perdemos dinero porque me estas usando de excusa – Amenazo y Dick no pudo estar más de acuerdo – Voy a llamar a Bruce.

Hasta Damian palideció.  
Bruce era la carta maestra de todos… si bien no le parecía que sus cuatro hijos estuvieran en una relación de cuatro por cuatro, seguía siendo el paranoico hombre que les educara.. O lo intentara y por la condición actual, siempre estaba de parte de Jason.  
Si así hubiera sido cuando regreso… 

-Qué tal si nos relajamos – Dick identifico perfectamente el tono lava cerebros Drake – Y llamó a Conner y a su hermano para que vengan aquí, cenamos en familia y cierro el trato sin necesidad de ir a ciudad Estrella – Jason le mal miro y Tim le reto pero con su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado – No voy a perderme el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

-¡Que no va a pasar! ¡Falta mucho! – Dijo con desespero pero ahora se dedicaba a pulir el cuchillo que descuidadamente Dick había dejado en la sala – Se están comportando como unos idiotas insufribles. 

-Unos muy preocupados idiotas insufribles – Corrigió Dick y Damian asintió – No puedes pedirnos nada Jaybird – Jason intento ignorar al Golden retriber e irse de allí. Él no era ninguna damisela en peligro… era un doncel embarazado, un doncel guerrero embarazo que aun podía patearles el trasero – Sabes que no llegaras a término – Eso borro los buenos ánimos de todos. Ahí estaba la razón por la que Damian había acortado los patrullajes a tres horas y que se jodiera quien tuviera mala suerte pero Jason era primero. Ese hecho también era por el que Dick pidiera misiones cortas, de un día a máximo tres…no se perdería el nacimiento de su hijo y Tim, bueno, él era más exagerado y en todos los escenarios que imagino y en los que ya tenía un plan de resguardo no abandonaría a Jason para que muriera o perdiera a su hijo… - Hoy, mañana, en una semana, cualquier día puedes comenzar con la labor de parto y ¿si nos necesitas? No podríamos perdonarnos no estar para ti o para nuestro hijo.

Jason sabía que Dick se sentía culpable por su muerte… 

-Son un dolor de cabeza – Y jalo a Dick de la camisa – Que no cambiaría – Y termino con un beso.

-¡Hey! No acapares Grayson – Demando Damian con Tim sentado en su regazo. Por su parte Tim estaba comiendo los rollos de canela, de forma muy lenta, llamando la atención de Jason en ratos – Esta noche planean hacer mucho ruido. Celebraran la nueva alcaldía de Diggel Braun… tengo la noche libre.

-Vaya coincidencia – Dijo Tim y puso el pan en la boca de Damian quien se negó a comer. No le gustaban esas cosas tan dulces. Tim no insistió y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del menor, sacándole un gruñido - Tengo entendido que Conner y Kanner van a celebrarle hoy el aniversario de sus padres – A estas alturas no era raro ver a Conner llamando mamá a Lex Luthor o a su hermano mayor de ojos negros y rojos ayudando debes en cuando a la justicia joven – Así que arreglaremos el contrato otro día.

-Mira que conveniente – Chisto Jason viéndose acorralado.

-No hay misiones- Dick alzo los hombros y Jason se supo perdido… no había nada peor que tener a los tres para él solo.

-¡Enano remplazo deja de comerte mis rollos de canela! – Demando Jason cuando Tim balanceaba el último pedazo sobre su boca, aun resguardado en brazos de Damian que ya estaba descubriendo su juego - ¡Ve por los tuyos!

-Este es el último rollo en toda la ciudad, Jason – El nombrado le miro peor – Si lo quieres vas a echarte en la cama de nuestro cuarto – Señalo la habitación que compartían todos y Dick quiso aplaudirle a su pequeño – Si lo quieres.

-Titus – Llamo Damian y su fiel perro se asomó por la puerta y Tim le atrajo con ese rollito. Jason estuvo a punto de írsele encima. ¡Esos rollitos eran para matar! Juraba que un día se metería en la panadería y descubriría la receta secreta – Tú decides, Tood.

Y luego los muy cabrones decían que estaban allí para consentirlo ¡Si cómo no! Con tres zancadas ya estaba de camino a su alcoba. Se habían mudado apenas Bruce les dejara. Aun conservaban sus viejas habitaciones, en las que dormían cuando los otros regaban la cosa o se comportaban como idiotas o deseaban respirar de los otros… no por ser compañeros debían de vivir cada segundo pegados cual siameses.  
La probabilidad de salir muertos era muy alta.  
Aún era una sorpresa que pudieran estar juntos.

-Ya – Y los malos humos de Jason sacaron un suspiro de ternura en Dick – Quiero mi rollito, enano remplazo del mal o voy a ponerte una bala en el cráneo… cuando encuentre mis armas ¿de quién fue la brillante idea?

-No quería que con tu mal humor a la buena nos mataras, Jaybird – Dijo Dick tendiéndose a su lado, aprovechando para acariciarle la barriga – Damian…

-Ya lo hago yo – Salto Tim y empujo a Damian a la cama para poder rebuscar en el tocador la crema de aceite de cacao – Me toca a mí.

-Lo hiciste la vez pasada – Comento Damian sin verdaderas intenciones de quitarle el puesto. Tim amaba masajear la barriga de Jason con esa crema. No lo hacían por las estrías, ellos tenían muchas más cicatrices y peores, que podrían bajarle la erección a cualquiera menos claro, a ellos, que veían en cada puntada cerrada el milagro de la vida, la fortaleza que tenían para vivir en Gótica y la incapacidad de olvidar.

Dick se puso de colchón y Jason no discutió, Grayson tenía la costumbre de abrazarlo cada que podía. De hecho, el primer Robin abrazaba a todo el mundo con ligereza… lo hacía cuando podía y enfrente de cualquiera.  
Damian se quedó sentado en el sofá del costado, uno que pusieron para cuando Jason no quería a nadie en la cama y uno debía de cuidarlo.  
Tim calentó sus manos y luego agarro una buena porción de la olorosa esencia y la volcó sobre esa enorme barriga, dura aun por el ejercicio de antes.

-Cuando vengas…

-No comiences, Drake – Corto Damian – Tt, eso es de miedo.

-Aún no sabemos cómo llamarte – Continuo, ignorando a Damian. Dick estaba más ocupado besando a Jason y acariciándolo, relajándolo a su manera por lo que tenía vía libre - Serias el primero que no es un clon, medio hermano, adoptado, bastardo, experimento de botella, alienígena…

-¡Timbo! – Advirtió Dick.

-Sólo ya te quiero en casa.

Eso conmovió a los otros tres. Drake no era de los que admitían sus sentimientos, era algo así como la versión de Tood, sólo que menos asesino y más sociópata altamente funcional.  
Jason le dio un beso, lento y dedicado, aprovechando para que Damian se montara sobre la espalda de Drake y le repartiera besos por el cuello para ir quitándole la ropa. Con cuidado de no aplastar a Jason.   
El día prometía, como esos dedos que hurgaban dentro y fuera, sobando las partes más íntimas y amadas. Entre los gemidos y los roces, Tim se dejó caer al costado de Jason, para permitir a Damian abrirse paso entre las piernas para poder encajarse allí y poder llegar al cuello de Jason que ya era atendido por Dick, que movía sus caderas en la danza que les volvía locos.  
El calor subía y subía, como sus respiraciones agitadas.   
Damian acaricio la dulce entrada de Jason, mojada por las atenciones, se deslizo con suavidad, amenazado por Dick para que no fuera de otra manera y el cirquero tenía la forma de controlarse aun con Tim ocupándose de su palpitante carne que crecía y quería tener lo propio en Jason, una probadita que le subiría al cielo y lo devolvería echo trozos para que lo rejuntaran entre apapachos.  
Eran un lío bien ejecutado de piernas y brazos, un nudo que se montaba uno sobre otro sin poner presión en Jason y que encontraban el placer en la flexibilidad envidiable de Dick que se doblaba en arco y conectaba a todos.  
Damian pujando los interiores calientes y húmedos de Jason, que se contraían y apretaban, exigiéndole más con sus acostumbradas palabrotas que le encendían las venas y le hacían reventarle con placer, para que terminara temblando y vaciándose sobre Dick, que seguía entretenido en la boca de Damian mientras que Tim le levantaba una pierna para conseguir su propio placer, retorciéndolo a pleno gusto y dejando un exquisito plano visual para Jason, que ayudaba a ensanchar a Dick: siendo el falo y dos dedos los que hacían llorar de gusto al acróbata.  
Jason se sacó de encima a Damian con una buena patada, más empujón que nada y lo hecho en la alfombra. Damian cayo de espalda y antes de poder maldecir, Tim le estaba montando, apretándolo contra el suelo y demandándole para que no se levantara. Mientras que Jason atrajo a Dick a su propia conveniencia para que la danza comenzara de nuevo.  
Sin importar las veces que rotaran o las que lo hicieran juntos, siempre terminaban en la cama, uno sobre otro.

-Richard – Demando Damian y se aprovechó, pues ya el mayor había conseguido que Jason se derramara sobre las sabanas, terminando como un fideo – Ven, terminemos con esto.

Cuando Tim se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el Demonio intento pararse pero el férreo agarre en sus caderas que le obligaba a mantener el ritmo de la perdición, no se lo permitió. Intento arañar esos brazos y conseguir su liberación, él no gustaba mucho de tener a los dos en él… eso era para Jason, no para él.

-Shshshss – Calmo Dick y le giro el rostro para poder besarlo. Tim no supo que fue lo que trono, si su cuello o su cadera… sintió a Dick entrar en él junto a Damian – Grangilo.. – Intento calmar mientras seguía comiéndole la boca y acariciando por donde alcanzaba.

-Esta me la pagan – Chillo cuando pudo… el grito que soltó no se supo de que fue, bien apartes iguales pudiera ser dolor o placer, pero de lo que estaban seguros era de que fue de agonía pura al ser llenado tan profundo y tan adentro que abrió más las piernas, buscando mayor contacto - ¡Dam! ¡Dick! ¡Pronto! – Gimió.

Jason seguía languideciendo en su cama, viendo a Tim saltar y rebotar sin gracia, hambriento y a disposición de los otros dos que le enloquecían con sus caricias y demandas. Él amaba cuando Dick y Damian le cogían duro y no le soltaban. Tim bien podría aprender a disfrutar un poco de eso, ahora que Damian y Dick no lo tomaban al mismo tiempo por miedo a lastimarle.

Tim sintió la semilla de Damian y luego al demonio salir y dejarlo con Dick, para que pudieran encontrar su liberación juntos, con calma, como le gustaba hacerlo al cirquero.  
Damian fue a acurrucarse con Jason, lamiéndole un poco antes de quedarse dormido pese a lo temprano que era. Jason amaba la cara de niño inocente que aún se cargaba Damian al dormir.

-Bien chicos, cuando acaben… quiero que hagan unas cositas para mí – Demando Jason – Suficiente hago yo con parir al crio.

-Y los que te faltan – Gimió Dick.

Al día siguiente Conner y Kanner esperaban a Tim en la oficina de la junta directiva con los otros inversionistas. Oliver Queen aún seguía haciéndose cargo de sus tratos y juntas, por lo que los acompañaba y estaba contando los minutos que ya llevaba retrasado el magnate Wayne.

-¿Creen que a Jason se le antojo otra cosa? – Pregunto Oliver, sabedor de lo legendario que podían ser los antojos y caprichos del mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Eso o se quedaron en la cama – Dijo Kanner mensajeandose con Lex. – Mamá dice que si no llega en tres minutos, nos vayamos.

Conner puso mala cara pero para su alivio, Tim venia llegando con Mía a sus espaldas, sosteniéndole el saco y acomodando la silla que iba a ocupar para la junta.

-Siento el retraso, confió en que ya les han servido café – Mía asintió – Bien, pasemos a este trato y acabemos con ello.

-Hijo… ¿Eso es esmalte rosa? – Señalo Oliver a las bien cuidadas manos de Red Robin.

Tim alzo los hombros.

-Jason sabe tocar los cojones con sus antojos.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> En fin…¿ se merece algún comentario?
> 
> Espero que les gustara y sé lo que dije sobre las actualizaciones… pero a base de jurar no abandonar ninguna historia, subiré pequeños trabajitos… además, este fue un regalito… en fin.
> 
> Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
